Mac and Ivy: lost and found
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: ...Seuqel of Cadaver in the park... updated weakly....Chapter 3 justadd!Some months are passed since her arrive in N.Y, and now Ivy must help Don Flack to resolve a case about a massacre ... read and review!
1. massacre part 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't Own neither CSI:NY nor CSI:MIAMI nor CSI nor the related characters. I can only play with them and try to enjoy myself and yourself! So, read and review, please! (and not be too bad if I commit some mistakes, I'm Italian and I'm not very good at English!

This story – sequel of Cadaver in the park - takes place in some periods of our team's life, and explain the relationship between Mac and his protect Ivy….NB. : THE PRESENT PART TAKES PLACE SOME MONTHS AFTER HER ARRIVE IN N.Y.

----------------

_MAC AND IVY'S CRONICLES _

Ivy carter were working at the N.Y CSI Unit from some months. She left Los Angeles and started a new life in NY. Again. She did it some year ago, when she was younger. When she was only 25. But she wasn't afraid of it: changes was a part of her life. An important part of it…probably the biggest one. She was in her attic, lying down on her bed, a wrought ironic one with a lot of pillows and everything in pink tones; she was looking at the ceiling, pictured as a full-sunny day sky, and thinking about it. About her past.

_Chicago, 1990.March, 17.Saturday._

Mac Taylor was guest at one of his best friends' house. The name of the man who was the lord of the house was Joseph Andrew Carter the second, and he was speaking in his rich lounge with the Taylors and his wife, Angel.

"So- was saying Mac – I decided the left my old work and now here I am, a CSI agent… do you believe? I left the marines… no one believes me!"

"He says he wants to stay with me – his wife was telling their friends – I think he wants only control me better!"

"Claire told me you've got some problems with Ivy… - Mac stopped the drinking of his cold Japanese green tea – is it true? I can't believe it, she is such a good girl…she has ever been the first in her class."

"And she is still one of the best of her school. This is not the problem. She is good at school, in society, but… she changes from a moment to the other. Especially when she is under pressure and has a lot to do, and now with the study…"said Mrs. Carter.

"Stop it, Damn! You can't protect her everytime! She has decided to became a doctor, her, my daughter! She is a Carter, she must think to the family's affair, not to strange things!"

"She has decided only to take a degree in biology at the Chicago University. You can't be so rude with her. She makes all she can do for you, me and the family. She is at all the parties, all the matches, all the ceremonies and services. She is still too good with us."

"Be real, she isn't the angel you desire. We've got problems. Some of her money… and of ours… disappeared. And she looks strange, like she hides something to us. And I saw some people… I don't like. I fear she has problems, Mac. I can't hide it. I don't know what to do with her. "

"Jo, I know her since she was a child, if you want I can try to speak with her to see what she is doing."

"Thanks, Mac, you're a friend. Thanks a ..."

"If you need something from me you can speak directly to me, dad."

Ivy, 17, was near the door with her school uniform: a pleated skirt, green, a jacket in the same color and a white shirt. She looked angry: she heard everything the families were saying about her, and she didn't like it. One fact was speak about her with her, on other one was do it with other people, and do it badly.

"Ivy, your dad was telling me …" was telling her Mac Taylor when she escaped in her room crying.

_Chicago, 1990.March, 31.Saturday._

Midnight was almost passed from an hour when Mac Taylor's phone rang. Outside the small but welcoming house of the Chicago center , the rain was going down thick and heavy. Mac and Claire were in bed, when they heard the sound. He got up and went in direction of the phone, in the room next to the bedroom.

"Mac Taylor. Whom I'm speaking with? " nothing. He heard only someone cried and the rain's sound. " Who's there? " he repeated. Now he was…something like scared. "who's there?"

"Mac…who's at the phone?" his wife was got up and she was dressed with a long blue robe.

"I don't know…no one speaks. I hear only a crying. – he said taking away the cornet for few seconds – listen, I don't know who you are, but if it's a joke…well, I don't like it!" now Mac Taylor was totally angry.

" Mac…please…." He heard a voice between the crying. A female voice who called him for help.

"What's ….Ivy? What's up? Where are you?" he asked worried about the teenager.

"I..I made…something…very stupid…I need help…I didn't know who call…I'm scared."

Mac heard the girl. She was still crying. "Are you alone? Someone wants to do something to you? Where are you?"

"I…I want to stop. But… I need it. I don't know what to do. I don't want to do it an other time…but I need it."

_My God they were right… she has a drug problem. And now she is having an abstinence crisis… _he thought before re-start to speak with her. "I understood what's your problem. I can't help you if you don't tell me where you are."

"I'm…I'm somewhere… somewhere in Melrose Park…please Mac I need help…I don't know what to do…"

"I'll arrive as soon as possible, girl, don't move!"

Mac hanged the phone and went back in his bedroom; he took the first things he found in his wardrobe and took the key of his car.

"Mac… what's happening? What's the problem?" his wife was scared, she didn't know what to say or to do.

"Ivy has got a big problem. Her dad was right."

"Don' go please. It's not affair."

"she believes in me. I must go. I promised her my help. I must go. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't call the Carters. I'll do it by me. I love you" he said kissing his wife gently on the lips.

_Getaway Foundation;55 Jackson boulevard, Chicago. Some hours later._

"Mac…where's my daughter?" Angel Carter entered the hall of the Getaway Foundation. It was a clinic for people with problems of drug abuse. For people like her daughter, Ivy. Angel was scared, horrified, disbelieving. Her daughter was a drug abuser. Her daughter. Ivy, smart, clever, sweet. One of the first of her school. She couldn't believe it. She looked around and saw only people without light in their eyes. Her daughter wasn't like them! She couldn't believe. Her daughter. ..in such a place.

"Angel… - he said stopping her, who was crying, and speaking sweetly - she'll be fine. She has made the first step, the most important one. She'll be all right. I'll help her, but I need your help, too. Yours…and Jo's."

"he told me she is no more his daughter. She is no more a Carter. He wants to abandon her… here… alone…"

"she decided to say no, to stop herself before it was too late. It's the most important thing. She need our help, Jo or not Jo."

_Back to present._

Ivy's mobile rang. She woke up and answered the call. She wasn't totally awake, and the tone of her voice revealed it.

"mmm…Carter….yes?" she said sitting down on a chair, in front of an oval mirror in her room. She was listening at the phone and brushing her hair.

"_are you still dreaming? Or only thinking to me?"_

"Good morning Flack, nice to listen to you again. What's up?"

"_can't I call to you? Only to listen to you…"_

"You know at this time in the morning I'm still dreaming, especially after a long shift, like the last one I had."

"_I hate when you're right. Listen…I'm in 32,Washinghton Avenue, apartment 7b. We've got a massacre. All the others are full of work and Mac said you can do it by yourself"_

"Ok, I'll be by you in less than 15 minutes."

"_perfect, I'm expecting you. Ivy…"_

"yes?"

"_I want only tell you – _he said with low voice - _the last evening… I like spend my time with you."_

"me too – she answered smiling – but remember: at work we can speak only about work…"

"_I understand. I'm expecting you. Bye."_

"see you soon." She answered closed her mobile and went in the bathroom for wash herself and got dressed.

Continue…

----------------

You asked it… you get it! A new story who reveal the past of some of our favorite character…I'm expecting your reviews !

Next: Don and Ivy investigate on a cruel murder! More Ivy and Mac's story!


	2. massacre part 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't Own neither CSI:NY nor CSI:MIAMI nor CSI nor the related characters (also the Thiopental is a trademark).. I can only play with them and try to enjoy myself and yourself! So, read and review, please! (and not be too bad if I commit some mistakes, I'm Italian and I'm not very good at English!

This story – sequel of Cadaver in the park - takes place in some periods of our team's life, and explain the relationship between Mac and his protect Ivy….NB. : THE PRESENT PART TAKES PLACE SOME MONTHS AFTER HER ARRIVE IN N.Y.

----------------

_MAC AND IVY'S CHRONICLES _

_Massacre-part 2 _

_N.Y., today. 32,Washinghton Avenue, apartment 7b._

"Sorry Miss, you can't enter, this is a crime scene." A young boy, a very young one, in uniform – probably one of the new recruits - was on the threshold of the rich apartment, to stop the curiouses. But the woman he was stopping wasn't a curious. She looked at him with a strange smile – something like a satisfaction one – and gave him her badge.

"And I'm here for this. Ivy Carter, C.S.I. " Ivy – now with shorter smooth hair, a little under the ears, - was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, that hided her dark and sometimes cold eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt under a pair of beige line-velvet paints and a leather jacket, with a pair of black heel shoes.

The young policeman lets her enter, a little mortify. Ivy went in Don's direction, seeing the horrible scene. Don looked at her smiling, but it was a very short smile. It wasn't the moment to smile, or to laugh. She replied for a brief instant, looking in his blue eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She thought for a moment he was very attractive: dark hair, blue eyes, tall, a beautiful physique, and he was always elegant. She was probably mad about him, also if she wanted admit it. Admit she was in love with someone, after all that years, it was difficult... And more difficult was admit she was in love with a man who everyday risked his life. Again. _What am I doing? I lost my husband, I lost my best friend, what want I do? Want I lost someone I love…again? _But after a few seconds she saw the horrible scene, and remembered she was there to do a job…her job. Mac trusted in her, she didn't want disappoint him. In the dinner room, on the floor, there were 6 people, 5 adults and a kid. A blond boy, less than 6 years old. She gave a looked, horrified, at them. Someone killed them, with one or more daggers. The room was full of blood. One of the two women seemed more wounded. The Coroner, Sheldon Hawkes, entered the apartment with a younger colleague. He saw Ivy do some photographs at the scene and at the bodies.

"My God…" he told her. "it's a massacre. There's blood everywhere…" Ivy stopped for a while and looked at him. She didn't like thing like…those.

"Yeah…it means take a lot of samples, that it means I cannot do it alone, it means I must call some recruits to help me because the others are all full of work."

"And it means you still need the bodies for a few." He replied her kneeled down on one of the bodies, precisely on the most wounded of the group. The same woman she noticed after she entered. "Have you seen this woman? Look at the cuts on her abdomen. Have ever heard about Reverend Manson's church?"

"Everybody knows about him – Detective Flack answered him looking at the cadaver, a 25 years old white woman with blond hair – but what do you mean?"

"Manson's church was involved in Roman Polansky's wife murder. They killed the people in the house and her, and sacrificed the baby she was expecting."

"do you think she was pregnant?" she asked him. He looked more at the cadaver and answered.

"All I'm seeing tell me she was pregnant. But the question is …if she was pregnant… where's the baby? Have you found him…or her?"

"The baby isn't in the house. But if it's not here, where is it?" Don was reflecting about what the black man told him. It was a cruel murder. A cruel case. The cruellest one. Someone killed all the people in the apartment…also the 6 years old kid…and than took the other child. A child who wasn't already born, to do something with him…or her. Something…but what? Did they want the children to sacrifice him, as Sheldon suggested, or did they want the child for something else? _It's not important the reason. They are monsters, in all the cases. _Don was coming from a family of policemen, he was young, sure, but he was in police since a lot of time. But he wasn't already able to stay cold in front of a cadaver. Overall, in front of such a case. He didn't know what to think, if it was something good or not. He was still thinking about the case and the child when he saw the coroner put the cadavers in black bags. Ivy was on her feet, she looked strange. He understood what the problem was, also her wasn't able to remain cold. He went near her and put a hand on her right shoulder, looking her in her now-without-glasses dark eyes.

"hey, baby, are you all right?" he asked her doing for embrace her. She took him away and looked him in his eyes. She was on the point of crying, but she wasn't be embraced, not at work, she was so… - exactly she didn't know what she was feeling, she known only it was something was destroying her – but she didn't want see him embraced her. When they were together, alone, it was an other story, but at work…during the months they passed together she told him a lot of times she didn't want him to speak or act like a couple at work. But in the reality she wanted only to ask him to protect her from the world outside them…but she was scared again, scared of lose her love, again. And in her mind, in that moment, a memory flashed through her mind. The memory of the worst day of her life.

_Chicago, 1998.June,28.Saturday._

It was their second anniversary. All she wanted it was everything was perfect, also because she decided to ask him about her greatest desire…a child. It was almost 10' o clock, but she wasn't worried, in the morning he told her he had to go to N.Y. for less than 5 hours. She decided to turn the candles on the round table off and get dressed with something more comfortable when she heard the phone. _Probably it's Noah. Sure he will tell me something, make me his excuses…_ she thought answering, smiling ,tho phone. But ,as she heard, it wasn't her love. It was Sam Gerarde, Noah's chief.

"_Ivy, it's me, it's Sam. I need…I need to tell you something."_

She understood immediately something was wrong. Terribly wrong. And she understood was happened. "Sam…where's Noah? What…what's up?" she asked him. But she already known the answer.

"_I… - _he began to tell her with a sad low tone of voice – _I don't want you discovered it by… someone else. I promised him to tell you…_" he stopped himself for few seconds, making some deep breathings.

She heard his voice, his breathings, and she asked again. Crying. "What's up, Sam? Where's Noah? Please, Sam…tell me something…"

"_Noah's dead. He… the fugitive killed him. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…it's all my fault…I left him alone in the palace…it's all my fault…_-he started to cry – _please forgive me Ivy forgive me.. it's all my fault. I'm…I'm so sorry…if you need something…if I can do something for you…."_

She hung the telephone without say anything else, only crying, and took some of her things. She went in her car, in the street, and went back to her parents' house. She didn't' know what to do or to say, but when she ring at the door and her mother opened it, she ran into her arms, still crying. Her eyes…her beautiful and full of passion eyes were now red, full of tears. He mother decided to force not her to speak, but to let her vented. "Noah…-she began after few moments – oh mummy… mummy … Noah's dead. Someone…a fugitive killed him…" her mother didn't tell a word, she comforted her daughter, her young and alone daughter, in her warm arms. She comforted the daughter who will never spend a decent night for a lot of years. After a brief talk and a sleeping tablet Angel Carter was thinking about her daughter and how she will react to her beloved husband's death. The detoxification had been very long and very difficult the first time…what about she will fall again in the drug tunnel? She remembered all the moments… one by one…ivy was her daughter, not only daughter, she had one boy and on other girl older than Ivy, but ivy was the youngest. The undefended one. The closed one. And it wasn't important Jo left him for her drug problems. She was her child. She will be forever her child. She needed her when she was a teenager, she needed her again, almost 10 years later. She was thinking about it and crying silently when she heard a phone…she immediately understood it was Ivy's mobile. The woman took it from her daughter's handbag and answered. It was almost 8 o' clock in the morning, and she immediately recognize the voice was speaking.

"Ivy, where are you? I'm here in the lab and I'm waiting for you…are you all right?"

"It's not Ivy, Mac – the woman answered at the man, former marine – it's me, Angel". Mac immediately heard from her voice something was wrong. "ivy is here, by me. She…she is all right, for now. "

"Angel , what's up? Why is her by you? Has she got some problems?"

"I think she will be with me for some days. I don't know if she will be all right again. I know it's wrong but I gave her a sleeping tablet….I know former drug-addicted mustn't use it, but… it happened an horrible thing, Mac. She arrived by me passed midnight, and she was crying…she is destruct, Mac…She need me and she'll need you again…"

"Angel… speak clearly…what's up and why did you do the stupidest thing I could imagine?"

Angel Carter told the policeman only three words and then closed the call; she told him only "Noah is dead".

_N.Y, today._

"Hey, Ivy, are you all right?" Don asked her again. She saw her and she looked him…strange. He gave no importance to the thing: who isn't strange in front of a similar crime? She made a long breath, and then looked in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She was always breathless when she looked in his eyes. She hesitated for an instant and then she answered the question.

"oh… yes, I'm…I'm okay, don't you worry. Now I start to take the samples and look in search of evidences and everything goes away. – she looked in his eyes again, understanding his worry, and she made him a brief and hidden smile – I'm okay, Don, I'll be fine. Really."

"Okay, but, listen…I' not calm. I must go now, but if you need something, everything you need…you can…better, you **_must _**– he said her at low voice underlining the "must" – call me. At all the hours. No, listen, I've a better idea - he went ahead in his speech – as soon as I'll finish my shift I'll come by you. I don't want you pass the time alone, you must be calm. you need someone to speak with."

"I don't need neither anything nor anyone. I'll be all right, I repeat you: don't you worry. And now go, you've got some work to do. See you later." She answered smiling.

"Mmm..okay, I want to believe you. I'll go, but remember…everything you need, I'm here for you. See you later." He said her going away from the crime scene.

Alone gain on her crime scene, Ivy started to look to everything, in search of something. _First, there's no trace of forced entry. Or the killer had the keys, or someone in the house opened the door. The policeman told Don it was one of the neighbours to call the police because he didn't saw for all the day them. The door was closed, but not at key; the keys were in the door, but it's not important, because it's model you can close from the outside blocking without use the keys, necessary for open…so let's go to us our magic powder to see if there's some digital prints. _She took the white powder from her steel suitcase , covering a part of the surface. _There are some prints, but it's not said they are the killer ones. _She thought while she was taking them on a special sheet. While she was doing this, she saw something on the door's frame. A small red stain. She took it with a sticky with the top of cotton and made it react with some chemical compounds. The answer was what she was expecting: blood. She took immediately the rest with an other sticky _the killer used a knife. Sometimes who used them wounds himself. If we're lucky it's the killer blood, and now let's go to see if there are all the knifes in the kitchen… _entered the kitchen, she saw immediately a knifes clamp. She looked at it closer and she saw that one was missed. _I didn't saw it… or the murderer has got it still with himself… or it's in the rubbish. I'll see._ She though making some photos . She returned to the dinning room and looked with attention to everything, to find some evidences.

_N.Y, today. Crime Lab, Morgue. _

"I've got something for you" Dr. Hawkes was on feet near the autopsies' tables. Entering the room, Ivy noticed he looked very…cold. He probably stopped to suffer about similar things years before, she thought. Instead, she had a horrible aspect. She passed the entire night crying, alone, in her bed. Sheldon looked at her for an instant, he crossed his arms and at low voice told her "if it can help you, they didn't suffer…at least, not all of them. These 5 – told her showing the cadavers, including the child one – had been killed in almost few moments. Look at these. They cut one of the artery, here, in the neck. A lot of blood but no sufferance."

"Fantastic, someone killed them but they didn't suffer. I mean, - she said sarcastically -it's a satisfaction. – she stopped herself for a while, understanding she was telling something very stupid – excuse me, I'm very sorry. I - she restarted with a calmer voice – noticed you told "they". Why do you think there are more than one killer?"

"look at these bruises, - the former surgeon told her lighting the skins up with a beam of ultraviolet light - here, on the forearms. What do they suggest you?"

Hawkes put also a magnifying glass on all the points of the cadavers he wanted the girl to control. The woman observed the bruises, the forms, the position.. all " It seems like someone seized them from the back. With a lot of force…I see clearly the fingers' trace…"

"Exactly. But look at the direction of the cut. On three cadavers it's from left to right…but on the other two it's from right to left. It means one killer is dexterous…and the other one is left-handed."

"what's the problem? Only the 5 of the world population is left-handed…tell me there's something more, please."

"I found nothing else on these 5 cadavers, but on the sixth one… follow me. - he told her going in the direction of the last cadaver – this is our pregnant, or to be more precise, our former pregnant woman"

"You were right. So she was really pregnant."

"Yes. She was very…interesting. First. I found on her bruises on both the arms. Second. There are some traces under her nails. For you. – he said giving her same samples – I think she fought. Third. Look at this. – he said indicating a small point on the right arm – someone did her an injection. I analyzed the blood, I find trace of an anesthetic, the Thiopental. And who operated her, was very able. Probably someone who knows something about medicine. I have no more to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Better than nothing. Thanks Hawkes."

"Listen… - he told her - do you know something more about them? Or the kid?"

"Flack is working on both, but at this time we don't have a lot. I begin to think we'll be unable to come to any kind of conclusion. The last hope is the D.N.A…"

_continue…._


	3. massacre part 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't Own neither CSI:NY nor CSI:MIAMI nor CSI nor the related characters (also the Thiopental is a trademark). I can only play with them and try to enjoy myself and yourself! So, read and review, please! (and not be too bad if I commit some mistakes, I'm Italian and I'm not very good at English!

This story – sequel of Cadaver in the park - takes place in some periods of our team's life, and explain the relationship between Mac and his protect Ivy….NB. : THE PRESENT PART TAKES PLACE SOME MONTHS AFTER HER ARRIVE IN N.Y.

----------------

_MAC AND IVY'S CHRONICLES _

_Massacre-part 3_

_N.Y, today. Crime Lab,_

Ivy was going into direction of her desk, thinking about what Hawkes told her, and about what she told him: _I __begin to think we'll be unable to come to any kind of conclusion._ Now, she started to think she was right. Less than 1 second after, she eared a voice calling her…

"Ivy, I've got some news!" she turned her head back and saw Don. He wasn't like the last time she saw him, at the crime scene, he was more serious. _Probably it's my fault _she thought _I have been too cold with him. _ He went into Ivy's direction with a sheet into one hand. He put it into her sight and started to talk about what he discovered. "two of our victims were owners of the apartment, more precisely Grace Chosen and Mark Hamilton. This – he said with a photograph into his hand – two. I discovered also the pregnant woman name…it's Challista Stevenson. Her parents denounced her disappear the last week. I will go to speak with them. Wonna come with me?"

"I would, but I'm waiting for some test results. – she answered him – what about the other 3 victims?"

"Still without name, but I hope someone will denounced their disappears. I must go, when I'll discover something, I'll call you." Don went out from the lab. Now it was again different. When he saw her first, he wasn't smiling, but this time, he did it. He had a particular light into his eyes. She replied him only with an "hi" and looked at him going out, in silence.

"looks like someone here is in love…"

"Wh- what?" ivy turned her head again and saw, at her shoulders, Danny. "what are talking about? Don't you have something to work on?" she asked crossing her arms, with a point of anger.

"yes – he replied her with an ironical smile – but I closed my case. And Mac asked me to help you. So… - he told her opening his arms and going near the girl – here I am. " only in that moment she noticed he had some documents with him. In the moment he gave her the documents. "these are the results of your test. I'll give you the honour."

"You're too god. " she said sarcastically "thank you, and let me see if we have fortune."

"Listen – Danny started to tell her, serious – I was serious about… about what I told you. I really think you two are in love, and for me it's not a problem. But probably Mac…"

"first – she replied stopping him – it's not Mac's affair whom I date with. Second : I didn't tell I'm in love with Don. Third: it's not your affair."

"First: don is a friend, my best friend, it's my affair if you break his heart, second, you don't have to tell you are in love with him, it's crystal clear, as it's crystal clear he is in love with you. Everybody here knows about you two. Probably you two are the only ones don't know it. And sincerely I can't understand why."

"Exactly, when I told you it's not your affair, what didn't you understand? And… listen, ok, I'm dating with him, I admit it, but we are not in love, we're just… flirting. He never truly kissed me! "

"what if he was truly in love with you? What are you feeling for him?"

"honestly Danny, normally I speak with my mother about men. " she said smiling.

"Ok, leave the argument out. What about the case?"

"there's a match ! The DNA I find on the door, it's from a certain Carl Caruso, and guess, there were also his digital prints in the house…and he is left-handed. like one of the killers. And…to finish, Mr. Caruso's DNA was also under Challista Stevenson's nails. "

"Great. We have evidences enough to arrest him. What about the other prints?"

"nothing. But Hawkes is working on the skin of the cadavers with the super-glue, he want to see if he can still find something interesting. "

"Where's Don? We can ask him to give us an hand to find Mr. Caruso.."

"he went to Challista's home, to speak with her family. I don't know when he'll be back."

_N.Y, some hours later.. Crime Lab, interrogation room_

Danny and Ivy were both outside the interrogation room, waiting to Mr. Caruso to arrive. They were not present when the police took him. Before to see him, they saw Flack who was arriving after a talk with Challista's family. "Ivy, Some good news – he told her, without see Danny was with them – the Stevenson recognize the victims, and told me something very interesting. I think to have understand what's happened. Listen: here we have the 3 victims, Challista, Mark and his wife, Grace. Do you follow me? – he asked – and here the other 3 victims, Kurt, Wanda and Tomas Wagner. They were all Challista's friends. Her family told me she didn't want to abort the child, but wasn't sure to want to grow him up. She was alone after her boyfriend left her. She decided to give him in adoption, but not in the ordinary way."

"Sellers. I know about people who sell children of poor people to the richest., but it's the first time I meet them." Danny said. Still, Don wasn't seeing him.

"But – said Ivy – there's a but. What's happened after?"

"After – Don re-started – she decided to keep the child. They started to threaten her, and she escaped…by her friends. Unfortunately, the don't know much more."

"Detectives – an agent said to them – Mr. Caruso is arrived…"

"Yeah, but I think Mr. Caruso will help us. By the way - Danny said to his friend - Don, hi."

"Eh? Oh, sure. I saw you."

"sure? I don't believe it. You see only her – he said about the woman who was already in the interrogation room."

"Mr. Caruso – she said standing on feet, in front of him, seriously - nice to meet you. And nice to meet your legal, too. "

"I told my client he mustn't answer your question. It's his right."

"Sure, we know this – replied the attorney near Ivy – but we want give him a chance. Al, the evidences tell us… and also will tell the jury… he is guilty. If he confess and give us all the culprits, we will be…generous."

"what do you mean exactly by generous?"

"I mean no one will discover he killed a child, he helped to kidnap a baby born, and he will no have a life sentence. "

"how much?"

"30 years"

"my client will tell you everything."

_some hours later. outside the Crime lab._

When Ivy went out from the lab, saw Don near his car. He looked at her, smiling – but a little tense – and he saw "hi"

"hi – she replied smiling, too – what do you do here?"

"I was… expecting you. I wanted to know about the case." He asked leaned against his car. She went into his direction and against the car, too.

"closed. Caruso told us everything. He was scared about a life in prison with people who know about he killed a child. He… killed them with a friend, and with a doctor, because she escaped. She gave them her word about the baby born, but she escaped at the last minute. So they decided she had to pay. And, before to kill her, they took the child. There's an investigation about a traffic of illegal adoptions. Oh…and the baby is with the services. It's a male, he'll be back to his grand parents as soon as possible." She didn't look him into his eyes.

"So everything's all right."

"Sure, everything's all right. "

"Do you need a lift?"

"sure? I can take the subway…"

"No matter, get in! he said her smiling.

For all the voyage there was silence between them two. No one of them tried to start a conversation. There was a sort of embarrassment, an emotional tension. And the heavy rain didn't help them to feel at ease.

"listen, not everything's all right – she started to told him, a little insecure of what exacting tell him and how tell him -listen, Don, be true, - she said him ,looking, this time, into the eyes of the man – did you ask Danny to speak with me?"

"oh….listen, I didn't want to….- he started to say a little embarrassed - but… ok, I did it ! – now he was more self-confident, he stopped his car under the rain, near a little street completely desert. He looked her into the eyes, feeling anger. For caution (never sure in car in a desert street!) he closed the doors from the inside . – I did it, I repeat it. I did it. If you want I an spell it, too. I did it. Because I don't know what to do with you…and what happen with you. I don't know if you love me or love me not, if we are just flirting, like you said to him, or if there's something more, because one day you seems to want to stay with me, the other one you escape. I need something more than "just flirting "! And if you want just " just flirting" with me, good, you're not the right one, and probably you didn0t understand I' not a game only because I'm younger and I never had a serious relationship!"

"Did you think I could be the problem, and not you? Did you think I probably feel scared about have a relationship with a man who risk his own life everyday, especially after my husband's death? Did you think I could die if I lost someone else I love? Did you think about this?" she screamed into his face with all her rage, with the tears at her eyes. He stopped to be angry with her and, embracing her, he took her head on his chest. Ivy was still crying. "

"I'll not die – he whispered – I promise you."

"you can't promise these things, you can't do that! – she sobbed – Noah promised me the same things, and…"

"you're right, I can't promise I will not die during my work. But I an promise you I'll stay by your side and with you every day, till death do us apart." She was still crying when he lifted her head up and started to kiss her. At the begin it wasn't so passionate, it was...gently. but after few seconds he started to claim more. She wasn't sure about what they were doing, and what her was going to do. She wasn't sure if she wanted reply to his kiss. He left her mouth and passed to kiss her neck, without listen to her, starting to take her dresses off.

"Don….we can't d…Don..no…"she tried to stop him, to take him away from her body.

"your voice says no, but your body says yes. And then…you can't no more tell the others I never truly kissed you…"

"I didn't tell you "no, - she said smiling and kissing him on his mouth - I told no this way… we're a couple of blocks my apartment… and I think it's time to ask you if you wonna come in…."


End file.
